1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling an operation of an intake valve or an exhaust valve of an internal combustion engine so as to stop the internal combustion engine in a predetermined state.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve startability of an internal combustion engine, there is suggested an apparatus for operating a motor generator when an internal combustion engine is being stopped, and braking or driving a crankshaft of the internal combustion engine so as to stop the crankshaft thereof at a predetermined angle (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI9-264235).
Since the above-mentioned prior art, however, requires the motor generator in order to control a stop position, when the motor generator is not connected with the crankshaft of the internal combustion engine, this device is inapplicable. Even when the motor generator is provided, it is necessary to improve controllability of the stop position of the motor generator in order to stop the crankshaft in a desirable position.